silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Piano
9:19 ~Silverstream Melanie: *sits at piano in conservatory, playing a steady, delicate tune, and keeping her eyes glued to her music book* 9:20 To Bluetopia (door creeks open from end of hallway) 9:22 ~Silverstream *doesn't notice, and suddenly closes music book, changes tempo to a faster beat, striking out a more intense melody* 9:22 To Bluetopia (sound of slow footsteps draw closer) 9:26 ~Silverstream *begins smoothly singing along to it, fingers striking aggressively on piano keys. Stops suddenly, hands visibly shaking, and sighs* 9:27 To Bluetopia Jake: (slowly stands behind her) If its any consolation... it sounded beautiful to me.... 9:28 ~Silverstream *gasps and spins around* Jake! ....I didn't realize you were there 9:29 To Bluetopia (winces) apologies Miss Ravenswood.... I didn't mean to frighten you.... 9:30 ~Silverstream *stands up* N-No, it's alright.... I'm pleased to see you here again 9:31 To Bluetopia Hm... well I was just at that conference, and I excused myself from it.... honestly, the business aspect was over after a few minutes, then it all got fairly heated..... 9:32 ~Silverstream *scrunches up face* ...Who sparked it? 9:33 To Bluetopia (clears throat) it might be improper of me to mention..... 9:37 ~Silverstream Ah, of course... I understand 9:37 To Bluetopia I thought, if you were around the premises.... that I'd visit you to see how you were. I felt we really "struck a chord" last time..... do.... do you get my wordplay there? (smirks slightly) 9:40 ~Silverstream *chuckles* I do... But if I hadn't laughed, I'd have fake-groaned *smirks back* 9:40 To Bluetopia (looks at piano) did I interrupt you? 9:43 ~Silverstream I had already fallen away from my routine practice... I find the melodies in my head much more interesting than those on the paper... 9:44 To Bluetopia if... if you don't mind my saying, you seemed a trifle distressed.... 9:46 ~Silverstream ...slightly rough day, but I'm getting along 9:46 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) well.... then I shant bother you anymore (turns and begins to walk away) 9:48 ~Silverstream No wait, you're not a bother! ...I mean, you're welcome to stay... If you so wish 9:50 To Bluetopia (looks around) .......well, it would be a pleasure.... (walks back, and sits on piano stall) 9:52 ~Silverstream So... How have you been? Are you settling in well? 9:53 To Bluetopia (nods) perfectly..... I mean I don't speak to the miners, just try to focus on my engineering.... Mr. Ravenswood certainly seems to be fonder of me than anyone else 9:57 ~Silverstream *smiles softly* My Father is not perfect, but... He is an excellent judge of character 9:58 To Bluetopia (smiles slightly) well, at least I don't aim to be rowdy, or cause some kind of saloon fight.... 10:01 ~Silverstream He does value good behavior. And you sir, are one the best behaved I've come across... Not that I've much to compare you to, but if I did! You'd surely be at the top... 10:02 To Bluetopia well that means a lot regardless..... (stands up and steps back from stall) ....would you like to keep playing? 10:03 ~Silverstream .....I should ask you, would you like to listen? 10:04 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) ....but only if you play what you want to play.... 10:11 ~Silverstream ....well there is something I've been arranging *sits down* 10:11 To Bluetopia then please, play.... 10:16 ~Silverstream I don't have words for it, but... *takes a deep breath, begins playing https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pPHu2aYLGi4 * 10:17 To Bluetopia (silently looks at her while she's playing) 10:21 ~Silverstream *focuses on playing, and begins humming. Toward end of song, softly sings* ...and I don't know what to do... For I'll never be..... *trails off, finishes playing* ...I'm working on it 10:22 To Bluetopia (low tone) .....With you... 10:26 ~Silverstream *looks at him* ....Yes *plays last section again* ...for I'll never be, with you... *sits staring silently at keys, not looking up* 10:27 To Bluetopia (looks down at floor slowly and silently) 10:31 ~Silverstream *sniffles and pulls head up* ......So 10:32 To Bluetopia (breathes out and looks at her) so....... keep... keep working on that. it'll be a masterpiece... 10:34 ~Silverstream ...You are so unlike the things Father has told me about people outside these walls... 10:35 To Bluetopia ...maybe.... its because I'm not from this town? whether that makes a difference... I don't know... 10:38 ~Silverstream I wouldn't know... *looks around room* ....Would you like to go outside, to the gardens? 10:38 To Bluetopia (smiles slightly) ....I'd like that..... 10:39 ~Silverstream ((Scene change to walkways?)) 10:39 To Bluetopia ((yep)) 10:40 ~Silverstream *while walking, picks up a stray stone and sends it skipping across the ground* 10:41 To Bluetopia um.... I would've brought my guitar today, but i don't know how well that would've gone down with the higher classes here.... 10:43 ~Silverstream That was wise... Sometimes I believe those men think nothing of anything but their businesses 10:44 To Bluetopia i was just there to give good news on the engines.... although i must say myself, they're running a lot more smoothly now that I've been working on them 10:44 ~Silverstream Well it's good to recognize our talents, now isn't it? *smirks slightly* 10:46 To Bluetopia (smirks back, exits walkway and walks towards gazebo) well, i should acknowledge i got here for a reason. the reason wasn't i was the worst engineer in my hometown..... 10:47 ~Silverstream Well at the rate you're going, you may already be the best engineer in town! 10:48 To Bluetopia kind words Miss Ravenswood... I'm just trying to do my best... 10:49 ~Silverstream Please... Call me Melanie 10:49 To Bluetopia ...it still feels odd.... 10:53 ~Silverstream You're afraid to be improper... 10:53 To Bluetopia ...highly afraid... (looks at ground, pauses by gazebo) 10:57 ~Silverstream I suppose this all would be improper.... Wouldn't it? 10:58 To Bluetopia ...that's an excellent point.... Melanie... 10:59 ~Silverstream *smiles* That's the way... *steps into gazebo* I wonder how the... "Debate" is going 11:00 To Bluetopia (follows and sits down) well, last i saw, two people i shall keep anonymous were close to fisticuffs..... so i would assume time 11:02 ~Silverstream Hm, I sense a decent lack of maturity in that air... And they call us "kids" 11:03 To Bluetopia oh yes, the irony is real. Frankly, it seems we have more sense than they'll ever have.... 11:08 ~Silverstream Oh I agree... However, that doesn't mean I can't do this... *plucks a flower from a nearby vine and sticks it behind his ear* There... Much better 11:09 To Bluetopia ...quite beautiful.... even if the gardener wouldn't agree (half smiles) 11:12 ~Silverstream *rests chin in her hand* Well it suits you, the gardener will never notice... 11:13 To Bluetopia it might look better on you (takes flower and puts it behind her ear) 11:14 ~Silverstream *cheeks tint pink* ...well, ah... Were you correct? 11:16 To Bluetopia (smiles) .....i believe i was, in fact. 11:18 ~Silverstream *lowers tone* ...I'm very glad you had to remove yourself from that meeting... 11:18 To Bluetopia .....likewise. you are..... so, so much more pleasant... 11:23 ~Silverstream I hope we see each other again, without that... 11:24 To Bluetopia I'm not sure how much our circumstances would allow that..... I'm just trying to savour every moment..... 11:26 ~Silverstream *looks outside* It's the perfect day to do so... 11:26 To Bluetopia M-may.... may i ask you a question? 11:27 ~Silverstream *looks back at him, nods* Yes, of course 11:28 To Bluetopia ....would.... you sing something? 11:30 ~Silverstream *smiles* ....Any preferences? 11:30 To Bluetopia ....anything (weak smile) 11:36 ~Silverstream .....To match the simplicity of this moment... *begins singing clear, lyricless notes, voice dipping and rising in watchful intonation. Looks at him all the while* 11:37 To Bluetopia (tilts head, looks at her in almost trance-like state) 11:41 ~Silverstream Laa-ah, ahh-ah, laa-ah, ahh-ah... *carefully pulls flower from her hair and holds it in her palm - brings her hand up* ...When you love somethung... ((wait)) when you love something... *winds picks up flower and carries it away* ....you let it go *sings a last long note* 11:42 To Bluetopia (looks at ground for a second) ......Melanie that was beautiful.... (slowly stands up) .....i think its time i left.... 11:44 ~Silverstream *stands as well* Of course.... Thank you for your company... 11:44 To Bluetopia (low tone, stares at her) ....likewise.... (bows head, turns and begins to walk to gates) 11:46 ~Silverstream *watches him for a second - runs forward and swiftly hugs him, then flees back into the manor* 11:47 To Bluetopia (looks around to her, slowly smiles to self with trembling mouth, and leaves manor grounds) Category:Blog posts